A Growing Little Eagle
by Pricat
Summary: After being hit by a strange invention by the pigs, Mighty's daughter is growing in cuteness and chubbiness like herbDad, but antics are going to ensue
1. Chapter 1

It was just a typical morning on Bird Island, as Mika was awoken by her alarm clock, hitting the snooze button with a talon as it was a school day getting ready for the day, seeing her parents up making her go into the kitchen, seeing her mom making lunch, for her seeing Mighty there kissing Aelita.

Plus Mighty was trying to work out, as Bird Island needed him because of the pigs so when he dropped Mika off at school, he would do flying laps which Red and the others were helping with.

"Eww, get a room you two, you know?" Mika said making Mighty chuckle at the female eaglet, explaining that she would be like this when she was older, seeing Mika roll her eyes and as she left the cave, a beam shot out hitting her feathery belly.

Apparently, the pigs had made an invention that altered metabolism, but not making anybody sick or full, encouraging slow Wright gain making Mika giggly, unaware Mighty had saw this, hoping his little eagle was okay.

"Yeah, but I feel really, really hungry, like you sometimes." she said, making him curious seeing her drinking a lot, guessing what the beam did to her, knowing she was going to get pretty big but cute, hiding it from Aelita because she would freak out.

"Gotta go to school, alright?" Mika said flying, as he was keeping an eye on her, so was going about his day.

* * *

"Whoa, Mika got hit by a beam, and it might be making her chubby?" Red asked.

"Yep, I saw it hit her in the belly, but I am keeping an eye on her." Mighty replied.

"It was later that afternoon, and Mighty, Red, Bomb and Chuck were hanging out, but Mighty had told them what had happened to Mika this morning, making Red guess that it was a chubbiness beam but it had hit Mika, which Bomb, Chuck and Red were curious about seeing Mika back later from school, resting in one of the hammocks.

"Yeah, she's gonna get cute alright, does your mate know, this happened to Mika?" Red asked him.

"No, she will in a few months, once Mika's belly becomes bigger." Mighty replied.

They heard snoring, guessing Mima was taking an nap, since school did wipe kids of energy, letting her be, p,us Mighty was fixing her a big power snack that would sate her growing belly, making Red grin, hoping Mika would be alright, knowing Mighty had been quite big, when they'd first met him.

Later that early evening, Aelita noticed Mika eating a lot of dinner, but also seconds and thirds of dessert, making Mighty chuckle softly because Mika becoming slowly chubby was going to be cute deciding not to tell Aelita seeing Mika sleepy, after eating a lot which was considered a food coma letting her be.

"Is Mika alright, Mighty?" Aelita told him as they were seeing their little one on the couch sleeping, letting her be because she needed her rest to grow, and knew something was going on, that Mighty was not telling her.


	2. Up All Night

It was late night in her room in the cave, but Mika was still up because she did not feel like sleeping, plus she'd had a lot of dessert so the slowly chubby eaglet was playing quietly, as not to wake her parents especially her mom unaware her dad had told her about the chubby thing knowing her uncle's knew about it, making her grin because she was excited to get big like her dad had, in the past.

"Yeah, plus Uncle Bomb is big, and nobody gives a stink, hehe unless he goes boom-boom." she told herself while playing with her stuffed eagle, that her dad had given her when she was a baby and when the sun was coming up, she was sleepy just as her alarm clock went off hitting the snooze button.

Aelita was up along with Mighty, noticing she was sleepy, guessing she'd been up all night, so had made her a lot of pancakes seeing her eat, feeling that tickling feeling, meaning her belly was growing a little more making Mighty grin, knowing she was probably going to be sleepy at school, hearing his little one yawning, plus had made her quite a big lunch.

"Thanks mom, as I should get going." Mika said flying off, as Mighty was going after her, keeping an eye on her in case she fell asleep, seeing her sleep flying to school, waking up after landing impressed, she'd did that going to class making Mighty chuckle flying laps

Bomb, Chuck and Red were getting it, as Mighty joined them later, telling them how Mika was doing, surprised their growing niece had been up all night, wondering if she was alright, seeing Mighty nod.

"Yeah, she was sluggish at breakfast, and sleep flew to school, but she's cute." Mighty replied to them.

"Well she is gonna get big boned like you, well how you used to be, when we first met you." Red told him.

"Yeah, but she's cute, and bet she's driving the teacher nuts." Mighty replied hearing them chuckle.

* * *

The final bell ringing to signal the end of the school day jolted Mika from sleep, screeching in surprise as she'd zoned out during afternoon class plus had her fluffy, feathery head on the desk making her classmates giggle, and the teacher wondering if she was alright seeing the growing female eaglet nod, realising it was the end of the day and it was time to go home plus tomorrow was a field trip day which made the entire class excited.

She was going to her uncles's house, which was where she hung out since her parents especially her dad were busy, so was fixing herself a lot of snacks to sate her growing belly, plus after homework which was easy to her was taking an nap snoring loudly just as Bomb, Chuck and Red walked in, chuckling softly, because it was cute.

"She's so like her dad, especially after what that invention did to her, plus Mighty is happy, she's getting like him." Red said to them knowing it was best just to let Mika sleep, or she would be grumpy which would not be good making Chuck get it.

"Oh hey guys, I just got back, is my dad alright?" Mika said yawning making them grin seeing Mighty there seeing Mika hug her dad, making Mighty chuckle knowing she worried about him, as they were going home.


	3. Being In An Eating Contest

Mighty chuckled as he knew an eating Competion was happening soon on the island, knowing Mika would love that, since her metabolism had been altered and growing slowly in belly, so was entering her hoping Aelita didn't mind, as she knew what was happening to their daughter, helping her grow.

"Yeah it's gonna be fun, plus uncle Chuck let me haveca lit of chocolate milk earlier, my belly will be happy later." Mika said.

"Yes I know, which was why you were so sleepy earlier, plus nobody will be able to beat you, at eating without being full or getting sick, so this is awesome, my chubby little protector." he told her.

Plus back at their cave, he and Aelita had gotten Mika a bigger nest bed so she had room to grow, as she got bigger while growing up, which she and Mighty felt cute, besides she might not be the island's next protector when she grew up.

Mighty also hoped hatchlings Mika's age wouldn't be mean to her, because she could tell him and Aelita remembering Red had told Mika, that she could just sit on mean hatchlings, which Mika had thought hilarious, despite Aelita saying it was not.

"I think you missed school, which is fine, it was justva field trip day." Migjty told her.

"I guess so, but I like being with Tess, she's my best friend." Mika said to her dad since they were hanging out together, which was good because sometimes Mighty got busy to hang out, which made him feel bad, so knew that Mika got it.

* * *

Red and the others were impressed seeing Mika kicking major butt in the eating contest surprising a lot of the birds on the island, seeing the chubby female eaglet had won, making her grin, along with her dad because she was looking a little cuter knowing after eating that much, she was going to have a sleep soon because growing in weight, his little protector was prone to the dreaded food coma.

"Yeah, we should get back to the cave, before that happens, and very proud of you." Aelita told her as they were leaving making Bomb, Chuck and Red get it, hoping that Mika would be alright, guessing she might not be in school tomorrow.

At the cave on Eagle Mountain, Mika was feeling sleepy crashing on the couch, making both Aelita and Mighty chuckle, wrapping a blanket aroubd her gently, knowing she might not be in school tomorrow which was alright.

"She was amazing at that eating contest, beating the adults, and like you, Mighty." Aelita told her mate nuzzling him going to bed making Mighty get what she meant, knowing Mika would be alright as she grew up, besides getting chubby.


	4. Getting A Little Cuter

"More, please, as my belly is really, really hungry!" Mika said giggling, as Chick was giving her another carton of chocolate milk which Tne growing female eaglet was loving, feeling her belly happy.

"Sure thing, plus you're so gonna look like your dad, when you're older but you can't help it, maybe you'll outgrow your house or need a bigger room!" Chuck said seeing Red wing palm at what Chuck just implied.

"That sounds cool, plus Maui wants to get big like me, hehe." Mika said giggling from feeding her growing metabolism and feeling her belly get a little bigger as it would take a few months before otjers or Mika herself noticed her belly hearing her sleepy from all the milk besides the hot summer sun, seeing Mika climb into a hammock.

It was the beginning of Summer, so Mika was not in school, but Aelita and Mighty noticed she was looking cute with her growing in weight slowly, even though she had been a big baby when Mighty had hatched her egg, so Bomb, Chuck and Red were letting her sleep, since besides eating and not being full, being lazy and sleeping a lot would aid her weight growth.

"Mighty Jr should be out for a while, plus Mighty is doing stuff with Aelita and zMaui, which is why Mika is with us but she is getting cuter by the day, since Mighty said that Mika is starting to get too big for her nest bed." Red said hearing Mika softly snore while they were on the beach.

* * *

"Woah, Mika's awesome at eating, they should make it a sport!" Maui said.

"Yeah, but your sisyer can't help it, she's growing cute like daddy used to." Aelita said.

"More, I want more Pkease and thank you." Mika said making Mighty grin.

It was early evening and dinner time at Aelura and Mighty's cave on Eagle Mountain but Mika was pretty hungry, so Aelita and Mighty were letting Mika eat leftovers because that freed up the fridge, hearing their growing daughter giggly, feeling her metabolism going to town, plus broke her chair landing on her growing feathery butt chuckling.

"Awww somebody's needing a bigger chair and maybe a bigger bed, from all that growing you're doing." Migjty said seeing Mika sitting there still eating leftovers feeling her wing muscles were starting to get chubby making Mighty chuckle helping her up after eating seeing her sleepy, guessing a food coma was happening, knowing he used to be prone to those.

"We should let your sister sleep, as this happens to cute eaglet's like her, after they eat a lot." Mighty said to Maui so they were going outside to have some fun, along with Aelita knowing Mika would join them later, after waking up, plus she stayed up at night which was also helping her gain weight.

"Yeah, but she's awesome and can be a wrestler, as they're pretty big." Maui said making Mighty grin.

"Maybe, we have to wait and see, buddy." Mighty replied to him.


End file.
